


Bioshock

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [54]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, High School, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get pretty hot at school. A little too hot from what Dirk was expecting but of course the Striders will make the best of a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioshock

Dave could barely sit still at the lunch table. But honestly who could when their brother is flicking through the vibrators settings like he is changing channels. But honestly it didn’t matter if it is at a high setting or a low setting, no subtle rolling of Dave’s hips can get the tip away from his prostate. That he is still even able to maintain his pokerface in the crowd of people with that bit of silicone buzzing away at that one spot is a miracle.

Then it stops on that high pulse one and Dave feels like he is about to burst. He casually swings his head in his twin’s direction and stares at him until Dirk breaks away from his current conversation to smirk at Dave. Dave calmly stand up and walks out of the lunchroom, grateful that he had stolen a pair of Dirk’s longer briefs instead of wearing one of his own loose boxers under the baggy pants.

He goes around the corner and leans up against the wall, panting as he exerts every ounce of willpower not to cum right then and there. Yes the bathrooms are right down the hall, but with the additional side to side movement from walking, Dave knows he won’t be able to make it.

He sighs in relief as the vibrator flips to just a low hum. Dirk comes around the corner a second later. He is grabbed and thrown up against the wall, Dave’s hips pressing up against Dirk’s to express his trapped erection. His lips immediately goes to his twins neck, tempted to bite at it in frustration because damn it, Dirk is changing the vibration pattern again.

“Dave, we’re in the school halls.”

“Don’t you just love it, Dirk?”

“I do. Probably just as much as you love that vibe up your ass.” Dirk shoves Dave off long enough to pull him to another niche as he catches voices coming from the lunchroom. Dave stays on him the entire time, pushing his leg in between Dirk’s as they hit the wall again. It’s a waveform now and Dave whines as it peaks before it slides back down.

“Dave, you’re going to get us caught.”

“At this point who the fuck cares.”

“Well, a couple people might.”

“Then they can just watch. They’ll watch you screw me with or without the vibrator in because that’s how much I need your cock,” Dave grinds his hips against Dirk’s, feeling the twin erection, “Right. Fucking. Now.”

Dirk stares at the door across the hall, unsure of where it goes since his mind too preoccupied with hormones to bring up his mental map. Instead he thinks about someone, anyone coming through and finding them in such a compromising position and maybe they would lean against the wall and wait to see what would happen, maybe they would want to see Dirk fuck his brother right there out in the open and jesus fucking christ he’s about to blow.

“Dave,” he whispers harshly as he tries to push him off again but Dave’s a little gone himself and stays glued to Dirk. “Dave!” Dave continues to hump against his brother. “Fuck, slow down!” Dirk feels the brush of teeth at his neck and a soft suck that promises marks if it continues. “Stop, Dave!” If someone caught them, oh fuck. If someone actually caught them though they would be in a world of trouble. “Bioshock.”

Dave jumps away like he has been burned and is staring at Dirk with wide shocked eyes.

Just in time too as the door handle turns and opens up and a student walks through. She doesn’t give the twins much thought at she continues on. They stay silent as they listen to her heels continue down the hall until they blend in with the murmured voices from the lunch room.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Fuck. I didn’t- damnit. Should we-” He’s cut off by Dirk fingering the vibrator’s remote and finding the constant high setting that makes his body jolt before a second later switching it back to a low buzz.

“Just, slow, down. We gotta keep it chill.”

“Gotta keep it chill?” Dave’s voice nearly breaks. “Dirk, I’m about to explode. Please drag me to the bathroom and fuck my brains out, please.”

Dirk looks over his twin who is quivering with need. Now that some brain power has been returned, Dirk realizes that there is a janitor’s closet even closer than the bathrooms. He grabs Dave’s wrist and drags him along with Dave fighting only a little because Dirk is taking him away from the bathrooms, but he stops when Dirk opens up the closet.

It’s full of boxes holding textbooks that overflow from the shelves. The pattern makes a lot of good niches and Dirk drags Dave to the farthest one back. They come together with a crash, making up for the passion they couldn’t display out in the hall. Both of them are keyed up from the situation despite the musty smell from the books. Dirk nearly rips Dave’s buttons off as he gets his twin’s jeans and briefs down over his ass. He can now hear the faint buzzing sound and his fingers go to investigate. Dave moans as Dirk pushes the vibrator up.

“God no! No more teasing. Just fuck me,” Dave pants out against Dirk’s shoulder, his fingers fumbling with Dirk’s buttons because of how he jerks when Dirk grabs the base of the vibrator and fucks him with it.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck me and I’ll scream loud enough the whole school can hear me.”

It wasn’t what Dirk was looking for but it works. Dirk flicks the vibrator off with one hand and pulls it out with the other, setting it on a shelf to the side. He then knocks Dave’s hands away and gets his cock out. He flips Dave around and pushes him down over the boxes in the corner. The vibrator had been nicely lubed up this morning and had kept Dave stretched so Dirk just slides in with sighs from both throats.

Dirk doesn’t make it nice and slow. No languid fucking for them. Not when they are tucked up in the back of a storage closet in the school. They’ve fucked in the school’s bathrooms at least once before when they hung out after classes had ended, but this is now the middle of the day. So many more people around. The thought spurs Dirk to grab Dave’s hips and slam into him over and over until Dave is having to bite down on his arm to keep from getting too loud.

Dirk doesn’t let up even if he feels like he is about to explode. He just clenches his teeth and continues to pound into his brother, at some point grabbing onto the back of Dave’s shirt to pull him into each thrust. The wet slap of skin reverberates in the small room and Dirk wonders if anyone could hear them from outside and that makes his cock jump.

Dave is just in bliss from having Dirk’s cock working his ass over instead of that infuriating vibrator. If Dirk’s fucking teasing had gone on any longer without relief, he would have punched that brotherfucker out and ridden him anyways. Closet, hallway, or fucking cafeteria table. But finally he has Dirk’s heat piercing him over and over again with a brutality that will have his ass tender for the next couple days and he wouldn’t change anything about it.

Dirk is about to warn Dave about his impending orgasm when they have to freeze at the sound of the door opening. They stop breathing together as they realize that Dave didn’t lock the door behind them or even check to see if the door had a lock on it. Both of them lean into the darkness as the light from the hallway filters through, the line of shadow from the stack of boxes behind them outlining the space that they are bent over in.

“Look here they are!”

“Right at the front too.”

“I know! Lucky us.”

“Okay we needed what? Four of them?”

“Five books. Let’s grab them and then swing by the vending I’m par-” the word is cut off as the door closes behind the other students.

And that’s the cue that Dirk uses to start fucking Dave again with an intensity that put their previous coupling to shame. Dave holds on to the shelving unit briefly before he realizes that Dirk’s fucking is making it rock against the wall. He scrambles to find another handhold as Dirk continues to ravage him.

“Ah! Fuck! Dave!”

“Fucking come already!”

That’s all it takes to send Dirk to oblivion. He doubles over Dave’s body and holds on tight as his own spasms through the pleasure. He’s not quite aware but Dave feels the heat filling him up but the interruption had taken off just enough edge that he wasn’t coming at the same time. But he’s still hard and frustrated at Dirk’s stillness as Dirk pants over him, leaning him into the metal frame uncomfortably.

“Dirk, I swear,” Dave begins as soon as he gives up on his brother returning to his head on his own, “if you don’t fucking move or do SOMETHING to get me off or at least get off of me, I will pour acid on your balls.”

Dirk laughs at Dave’s threat sending Dave into weak flailings. He does start moving shortly, pulling out with a wet pop that sounds loud in the small room. One hand snatches up the vibrator sitting next to him as he sinks to his knees.

“What are you do-” Dave turns around to confront his brother but ends up with a mouth on his painfully hard dick and a hand pushing his thighs as far apart as they can while still trapped in the jeans. He gasps as he feels the familiar tip of the vibrator slide back inside of his insides now slicked up with come, pleasantly filling him up even if it isn’t turned on. The hand that guided it in stays there and teases his abused hole with it as Dirk had done before the fucking. Dirk’s mouth expertly works over his cock with the right amount of teeth to make up for the lack of depth. Between his two primary endogenous zones being stimulated, Dirk also snakes a hand up under Dave’s shirt, raking his nails along until he grabs onto a nipple.

“Shit fuck!” Both of Dave’s hands grab onto Dirk’s hair, crushing some of his gelled spikes, and holds his head still as Dave’s orgasm crashes into him. His legs quiver at his release that had been promised since this morning when Dirk first slipped the vibrator into him. Dirk drinks him down greedily and cleans him up with light sucks and licks until Dave uses his grip to pull his brother off. “Goddamn you motherfucker. You are going to kill me.”

“Bro says you can’t die from being oversexed.”

“That fucker is lying. He’s been wrong before. Like saying Striders don’t get sick. Striders aren’t invincible. We can die from shit like this too. Ah ha ha.” Dave leans back against the supports while Dirk climbs to his feet. Dirk helps redress Dave when he finds his twin hasn’t moved at all after he gets himself presentable. Giving Dave even more time to recover, Dirk checks his phone and sees he has a couple texts from his friends.

dude

whered you go

are you fucking with your brother again

hurry up and come back

were gonna steal your lunch

“‘Fucking with your brother’... ha, if only they knew.”

“You are fucking your brother. After teasing him to and past the border of insanity. It’s open country here where the clouds are made of cotton candy and the rivers just kinda flow into themselves and the lead architect for any of this shit is Escher and fuck you, Dirk, fuck you.”

“Wow, that was like the least coherent metaphor I’ve heard from you ever.”

“Fuck o-” he lurches forward as the vibrator suddenly turn on for a beat. Without a second thought, Dave’s fist plants itself in Dirk’s shoulder, knocking him back into the boxes.

“Ow! Holy fuck, Dave!”

“No.”

“It’s just-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Fine.” Dirk hands over the remote and Dave immediately tucks it into his pocket out of Dirk’s reach and control. “Okay come on, those bastards are really going to eat my lunch if we don’t get back.”

Dave glowers at him before putting on his pokerface. They walk back to the cafeteria and slide back into their respective groups as if nothing happened. Though Dave had to sit gingerly for the rest of the day.

* * *

When they get home, Bro is sprawled out on the couch wearing his usual pajamas of a very nice birthday suit. He perks up at the twins entrance.

“Dave!” he calls out as he palms his halfie and reaches for a smuppet with the other.

“NO!” Dave throws down his stuff, which Dirk meekly picks up and puts away for him, and stomps through the apartment to the bathroom. He slams the door behind him with enough force to leave it rattling.

“Wha?” Bro asks confused, staring at the door between him and his little brother. He swivels back over to Dirk who is trying to hold back his laughter.

The bathroom door opens again with a half naked Dave leaning out. “And if _either_ of you tries to join me in this well deserved shower, I _will_ cut off your dick with _broken glass_!” he shouts out before slamming the door again.

“What crawled up his ass?”

Dirk loses it and falls to the floor laughing much to Bro’s continued confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
